


Behind the Curtain, I'm there

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [57]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Behind the Curtain, I'm there

Behind The Curtain, I’m there   
Stage   
Well set   
Beautifully done   
Properly organize   
Stands out   
So well   
Long curtain   
Between   
Reaches   
Further   
Across   
Those paths   
Being blocked   
By this   
Curtain   
Seeing   
No end   
Can it be   
Stopped?   
I wonder   
Myself   
To the answer   
Solve this   
Mysterious case   
Unknown curtain   
Each turn   
A step   
The curtain   
Rips   
A piece   
Torn one area   
Rest are fine   
Senses   
Lost and loneliness  
Wonder   
If someone is   
There   
Wanting   
Seeking   
A friend   
Listen   
Talk to   
Torn up   
Rip   
Half curtain   
By itself   
Look   
Behind open   
Of the curtain   
Behind the curtain, I’m there


End file.
